Secangkir Kopi, Sekotak Susu
by altaira verantca
Summary: Perbincangan kecil antara Dino dan Yamamoto di waktu senggangnya sembari menikmati kopi yang mendingin juga susu kotak sisa makan siangnya. warning : random.


Posting di fandom KHR ini... perlu keberanian yah... galau 2 hari sebelum akhirnya yakin untuk posting di tumblr ama di sini

Oneshoot. Cuma obrolan ringan antara dua karakter. Semoga terhibur~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira<strong>

**Secangkir Kopi, Sekotak Susu © Altaira Verantca**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre (s) : Friendship**

**Cast : Dino Cavallone & Yamamoto Takeshi**

"Kyouya... lama sekali...," pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia habiskan untuk menunggu di ruang komite kedisiplinan itu.

"Maa~ sepertinya Hibari menemukan beberapa pelanggar yang perlu ia hukum di patroli kali ini. Kau sebaiknya bersabar, Dino-san," pemuda bermata coklat berusaha menenangkannya. Sekarang sudah setiap 5 menit sekali pemuda pirang bernama Dino itu mengeluhkan hal yang sama.

"Itu namanya dia bersenang-senang. Kadang aku kasihan juga dengan murid-murid yang tertangkap melanggar peraturan olehnya. Kyouya kan... sangat disiplin—" Dino diam sejenak.

"—kalau kau tidak mau menyebutnya kejam mungkin..."

"Hahaha! Tapi kurasa sifatnya yang seperti itu sangat cocok dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan di _Nami-chuu_," Yamamoto menyiratkan persetujuan dalam ucapannya.

"Tidak... Seluruh area Namimori adalah daerah kekuasaannya...," Dino terdengar geli sendiri dengan pendapatnya.

Yamamoto memperhatikan Dino yang kini bermain dengan Enzo, kura-kura peliharaannya. "Kau mengalami kesulitan selama menjadi tutornya, Dino-san?" tanyanya sambil mengambil sekotak susu dari tasnya, sisa makan siang yang belum sempat ia minum.

Dino menghela nafas panjang, lagi. "Kesulitan ya... Tidak bisa bicara dengannya itu juga termasuk kesulitan?"

"Eh? Tidak bisa bicara dengan Hibari?"

Dino memangku cangkirnya dan pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. "Iya. Kyouya kan susah sekali diajak bicara. Selama menjadi tutornya, yang kami lakukan hanya _sparring_ tiada henti. Dia tidak akan puas kalau aku masih tetap menang di setiap sesi _sparring_ yang ada."

"Tidak suka ada yang lebih unggul darinya ya... Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat dengan Gokudera... hahaha!" Yamamoto tertawa kecil sebelum meminum susu kotaknya.

"Gokudera? Dia tidak suka kalau kau ikut-ikutan mencoba menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna?"

"Hahaha! Begitulah. Tapi aku tidak pernah serius dengan mencoba menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna. Hanya Gokudera yang cocok memiliki posisi itu," jawab Yamamoto dengan nada canda di suaranya namun keseriusan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Dino melirik sekilas ke arah Yamamoto lalu melempar pandangannya ke luar, melihat awan yang berarak di langit sore Namimori dari jendela besar yang ada di belakang meja Kyoya. "Kau sendiri tidak kesulitan dengan Gokudera?"

"Huh? Maksudnya 'dengan Gokudera'?"

Dino menoleh dan melihat wajah bingung Yamamoto. "Ya... kan kalian selalu bersama, bersama Tsuna juga tentunya. Sebagai _partner, _memangnya kau tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali dengannya?"

"Ah... _partner _ya... Sebenarnya dia orang yang baru mau diajak bekerja sama apabila keadaan terdesak atau Tsuna yang secara khusus memintanya," Yamamoto tertawa kecil setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan Kyouya. Selain kurang kooperatif bila kau mengajaknya bekerja sama, dia juga hanya peduli pada apa yang menarik perhatiannya saja...," Dino menghela nafas panjang ketika memikirkan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi kan Hibari sangat kuat. Kurasa bertarung dalam tim kurang cocok dengannya. _Partner-_nya bisa menjadi halangan ketika bertarung."

"Kalau begitu kau lah yang harus hati-hati ketika bertarung bersama dengan Gokudera. Pada waktu tertentu ia butuh seseorang untuk menutup celah ketika ia menyiapkan dinamit untuk serangan berikutnya. Kau harus melindunginya ketika itu terjadi," Dino mengatakannya sambil membayangkan beberapa situasi dimana Gokudera membutuhkan _cover-up_ dari Yamamoto selama bertarung.

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itu sebisa mungkin aku berada tidak berada terlalu jauh dengan Gokudera di dalam pertarungan—"

"Bukannya memang kalian selalu bersama-sama kemana pun kalian pergi? Tentu saja tidak akan jauh 'kan?" Dino memotong perkataan Yamamoto lalu tertawa.

Yamamoto mencerna sejenak maksud perkataan Dino dan ikut tertawa, "Hahaha! Karena memang rasanya agak aneh kalau tiba-tiba Gokudera tidak ada di sekitarku. Secara alami saja sepertinya aku sering bersamanya," Yamamoto menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kalau Hibari, apa dia tidak memerlukan untuk orang lain ketika bertarung?"

"_Partner_ hanya akan dianggap merepotkan olehnya dalam sebuah pertarungan...," Dino mengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan, menyandarkan lehernya di sofa.

"Walaupun _partner-_nya adalah Dino-san?"

"Hahaha! Dia akan sangat marah bila aku masuk ke dalam pertarungannya!" Dino memejamkan matanya, bayangan pertarungan demi pertarungan milik Kyouya berputar cepat di dalam otaknya.

"Aku hanya bisa memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja seusai pertarungan dan mengobati luka-lukanya atau memastikan ia cukup tangguh untuk pertarungan berikutnya. Hanya itu." lanjutnya.

Yamamoto mendengar ada sedikit kekecewaan disana. Membayangkan harus berada di posisi Dino yang seperti itu, rasanya tidak mengenakkan. Pasti dia akan cemas seharian tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Hibari... keras kepala, eh?" Yamamoto hanya menunduk, memandangi kotak susu yang ada di tangannya.

"Hahaha! Gokudera juga begitu, kan"

"Yah... meledak-ledak juga."

"Kyouya lebih tenang kalau dalam hal itu, tapi ia terlalu bersemangat bila melihat orang yang mengacau di Namimori."

"Gokudera juga semakin mudah emosi apabila menyangkut tentang Tsuna. Tidak sabaran..."

"...penyendiri"

"Sangat pintar! Hahaha!"

"...hangat—"

"Perhatian."

"—namun terlalu keras kepala untuk menunjukkannya..."

"Loyal."

"Harga dirinya tinggi."

"Ceroboh soal dirinya sendiri..."

Entah berapa lama sampai mereka kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendesripsikan sosok di pikiran mereka. Rasanya terlalu banyak yang ingin mereka katakan namun tidak ada kata yang cukup tepat untuk itu semua.

Senyum Dino terulas tipis ketika memandangi kopi yang sudah lama dingin di pangkuannya sebagaimana Yamamoto tersenyum lembut ketika menyandarkan kepala di sofa dan mulai meminum sisa susu kotaknya.

_Ah...bagaimanapun juga...,_

"Baik Gokudera maupun Hibari, mereka sama-sama menariknya, ya..."

_Dia berharga bagiku..._

"Hmm...," Dino menyesap kopinya, tidak peduli walaupun itu sudah dingin dan terasa lebih tawar di lidahnya.

_Terlalu berharga sampai aku takut cintaku tidak akan cukup untuk menyampaikannya..._

* * *

><p>Begitu selesai posting ini, pengen langsung nyusruk masuk selimut terus berhenti ngenet * mungkin*<br>Yak! Sekian untuk kali ini~ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai akhir~ Segala komentar, kritik, saran singkatnya review saya terima dengan senang hati :D

with evil laugh, Altaira Verantca


End file.
